Hundredth Time's a Charm
by SoundWriter
Summary: James has been rejected one too many times. How will the Marauders (excluding Peter, because nobody likes him) help him get the girl of his dreams? Please rate and review! :)


Hundredth Time's a Charm

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, though it would be pretty darn awesome if I did.

"Hundredth time's a charm, right?" asked Moony dryly, as he watched James ruffle his hair yet again. The bespectacled seventh year was preparing to ask his "deep love" Lily Evans on a date again, and did not let the fact that, according to his best friend Sirius's tally, 98 rejections had made Lily rather tired of his persistent ways.

He took a deep breath and confidently sauntered up to the vivacious beauty, but he couldn't manage to hide the pleading look in his hazel eyes. "Hey Evans," he began-

"NO!" the feisty redhead shrieked, finally losing her temper after years of patience. "For the hundredth time-"

"Actually, according to this tally, it's ninety nine!" called out Sirius, ignoring James's frantic hand gestures. Lily's small posse giggled.

"NO, POTTER, I WILL NOT GO OUT WITH YOU! AND I NEVER WILL! JUST QUIT ASKING AND GET AWAY FROM ME!" she roared. James turned away, but not before she saw the tears glistening behind his round glasses.

"I'm sorry I've caused you so much trouble. I'll never bother you again, I swear." James slowly walked away, his two closest friends shooting ferocious glances towards the angry teenage girl.

Lily felt satisfied, but her conscience nagged at her. Did Potter really deserve all that? He had never cried in public before, not even in second year when that bludger caused a compound fracture in his leg. Lily shrugged it off and walked away.

Days after, James was still wallowing in dejection, flanked by Remus and Sirius (aka Moony and Padfoot) who glared at anyone who dare questioned James. Anyone could see that the usual spark in his eyes had gone out, like his spirit. Even stern McGonnagal missed his pranks and jokes. The usually enthusiastic quidditch captain chose to miss practice because he was too humiliated to face the team. And that was the last straw.

During lunch period, James stayed hidden in his dorm, while his livid friends confronted Lily. "Get away from me!" she said, irritated, but Moony easily silenced her with a flick of his willow wand. Using his superior strength, Padfoot hauled a kicking Lily outside of the Great Hall, somehow without anyone noticing.

"You monster," Sirius hissed, once they were out of earshot. Lily looked confused.

"Have you seen what you've done to our best mate?" snarled Moony. "He's miserable. Because of you!" Skillfully, he reversed the silencing charm he had placed on her.

"He only wants me because I'm the only girl in seventh year who he hasn't snogged. I'm not stupid enough to go out with a git like him!"

"Are you kidding?" asked Sirius, sneering, "He's fancied you since the moment he laid eyes on you, and you think he'd just snog you and throw you away? You won't ever deserve him, and frankly, I don't even know why he's still in love with you!"

Remus spoke up. "You're breaking him, one piece at a time. Would it kill you to go out with him once, to give him a chance?"

Sirius cracked his calloused knuckles loudly, and whispered in a deadly voice only a Black could master, "If you break him one more time, we'll break you, and that's a promise."

Just then, James trudged in, looking like he hadn't slept in days.

"Don't. Touch. Her." he said dangerously. With a lunge, he reached for Sirius's long, curly hair and pulled away from Lily, Remus closely behind. With one last scathing glance at Lily, he and the others retreated to their dorm, unaware of the emerald eyes following them.

The next day, Lily approached James, and was saddened to see his muscles tense when she looked his way. He began to walk away, but Lily caught up to him and grabbed his robes fiercely, yanking him around with surprising force.

"James Potter," she whispered. "Will you go out with me?"

And without giving him a chance to respond, she smashed her lips into his, ignoring the shocked audience, and savored the moment like she would until the end of time.


End file.
